Traditionally, commercial laundry businesses such as laundromats operate as cash-only businesses in which patrons use coins or tokens to feed into washers or dryers. This business model is not user-friendly, given the potentially large number of coins or tokens that may be required to enable a customer to wash and dry one or more loads of laundry. Some laundromats have attempted to eliminate the need for coins or tokens by providing value cards which may be purchased by customers. A customer may purchase a value card of a certain monetary value. To operate a washer or dryer, the customer may insert the value card into a reader attached to the washer or dryer, and the reader may deduct monetary value from the card and enable operation of the washer or dryer. However, this business model is also not user-friendly, given that it may require the user to carry monetary value on a card, thus rendering such monetary value unavailable to be spent by the user for other purposes. Moreover, many customers may not feel safe in a traditional laundromat given its nature as a publicly accessible facility that may not be staffed by employees at all hours of the day.